Non Binary Characters in Video Games
Protagonists: * 1N Only * abi (cute robot) * ABZU (genderless main character) * After The End * Apex Legends (Bloodhound) * Bakemono Tono * Blood For the Blood God: A Dating Sim * Caught by a Lure * Crypt of the Necrodancer (Unlockable character Bolt) * Deadnettle Creek * Dead Wishes * Deltarune (Kris) * Dominique Pamplemousse (Genderqueer protagonist) * Flipside Fairytales: Sleeping Beauty * Hir Corruption * Knife Sisters * life_ (Genderqueer protagonist) * Nights into Dreams Franchise (while you choose a girl or boy player character to interact with, Nights themself is genderless) * Purrfect Apawcalypse * ShipMates: Marooned * Solar Eclipse * Tekken (Leo) * Undertale (Frisk/Chara) Character Creator Options: * //TODO: today * 2064: Read Only Memories * Analogue: A Hate Story & Hate Plus * Always Sometimes Monsters * The Arcana * Battletech * Beyond You! * Choice of the Dragon * Choice of the Pirate * Community College Hero * Cooked with Love * Desruc Dolls * The End (Free) * Event Zero aka Event0 * Fallen London (Free) * A Foretold Affair (choose your name and pronouns) * Genderwrecked * Habit RPG * Happy Pet Story * Headliner * Hollywood Visionary * Hustle Cat (choose pronouns and appearance, but cannot change the protagonists name) * I ordered a cute child robot! (I don't like that term. I'm a household android.) * JoJo's Diner * Kingsway (no gender option, no gated appearances) * LongStory (Choose pronouns) * Love is Dead (custom pronouns for your character and their lover) * Metahuman Inc. * Miraclr * Mnemonic Devices * Monster Prom (Choice of pronouns) * Monstrata Fracture * Northanger Abbey * One Thousand and One Days * Paths Taken * Perfection * Pokemon Reborn (A ROM Hack featuring several protagonists) * The Pretenders Guild * Pumpkin Days (upcoming game) * Red Embrace: Hollywood * Redshirt * Royal Alchemist * Saints Row, excluding the first game (Sort of, the body and voice are separate options so you can choose any combination.) * The Seventh Circle (Choice of pronouns) * Signed and Sealed With a Kiss * Sunless Seas * Supreme Courtship * TemTem * The Sims 4 (An update has removed gender restrictions for clothing, hair, walk cycles etc) * Undine * Versus: The Lost Ones (You can choose between cis gender options, trans gender options, intersex, or non-binary) * When the Night Comes Love Interests: * AIRIS (Lyall) * Amorous (Lex)(Adult Content) * The Arcana * Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Alex Cyprin) * Astoria: Lost Kisses (Alex Cyprin) * Catacomb Prince (Ravi Patel) * Crescent Coffee * The D (Stands for Demon) * Date Treat (Trick) * DemiDato * A Foretold Affair (Kea) * Havenfall Is for Lovers * I ordered a cute child robot! (I don't like that term. I'm a household android.) * LongStory * Love Shore * Mistakes Were Made * Monstrata Fracture * Robomancer_000 * robo-tea:1cup! * Speed Dating for Ghosts * Starry Dreams * Starship XO * Undine * When Aster Falls (Aster) * When the Night Comes (Augustus Willenheim) NPCs: * 2064: Read Only Memories (Julian "TOMCAT" Thomas, Katelyn & Sympathy) * Baten Kaitos Origins (Guillo) * Chrono Trigger (Flea) * Even the Ocean * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - Reni Wassulmaier (however this is likely played for transphobic comedy) * Grapple Force Rena * Magical Mystery Cure (Nari) * Your Royal Gayness (Seraph) Category:Sex and Gender Category:Non Binary Characters in Video Games Category:Video Games Category:LGBT+ Category:Romance Category:Transgender